


to the moon and back

by delicateloser



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, also eddie being an astronomy nerd, mostly fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateloser/pseuds/delicateloser
Summary: prompt:eddie and richie stargazing.





	to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> prompt done for the reddie library!

“Where exactly are we going?” Eddie asked, trying his best to trust Richie in leading him forward when he couldn’t see. Of course, the trust came at a cost, when every once in a while Richie tripped him up on something, whether it be a curb or the car door.

“Can’t ruin the surprise, Spaghetti! But I think you’re going to love it.” Richie said, an obvious grin reflected in his voice. Before Eddie could reply, Richie was squeezing his hand gently. “And no peeking, my love.” He reminded him. He knew Richie would tell him if he really wanted to know. But Richie knew he loved surprises.

Eddie had an interest in faraway places for as long as he, or any of his friends, could remember. As a kid he'd talk endlessly about exploring the entire world. He quickly fell in love with the lights of New York, the streets of London, the Grand Canal of Venice; or at least, he fell in love with the _idea_ of them, and the photos. He'd never seen them for real.

Perhaps most notably, when he was eight years old, Eddie Kaspbrak fell in love with the stars.

It was the year he was finally old enough to participate in Career Day at school. Naturally, he was buzzing with excitement, dozens of pamphlets clutched in his tiny, indecisive hands. Every opportunity looked new and exciting to his adventurous tendencies. He was beginning to think he’d never choose.

Then he saw it. His wide eyes were trained on the large poster board, which displayed a photo of Earth, taken from space. Alongside it, photos of nebulae, of meteor showers. A photo of a man on the moon. He’d never known it was possible to visit places that weren't on Earth. It was like something straight out of Star Wars to Eddie.

“Mommy, I decided I want to be an astronaut!“

“Astronaut?” Sonia replied from her chair, and Eddie beamed from where he stood in the doorway, rushing over to drop the pamphlet in her lap. She barely glanced. “That’s nice, dear. But won't you have to go far away?”

And Eddie promised when he became an astronaut, he would take his mother with him in his space ship to see the entire galaxy. A promise that certainly didn’t withstand the test of time, because Eddie grew quite apart from her, and grew out of dreams of flying space ships. But he never lost his love for space. He was positive his friends were sick to death hearing about it, but there was at least one person in particular who Eddie always felt he could share his interest with. And that was his best friend, and now-boyfriend, Richie.

When they were fifteen years old, while lying out under the stars by the quarry, Eddie had gone off on an absolutely rage-fueled tangent about moon landing conspiracy theories. All the while Richie stared at him like he was the moon itself.

“Okay, _what_?” Eddie had finally asked with a soft huff. "You're staring at me funny."

“You’re just... really cute when you talk about this stuff, Eds.”

And Eddie had heard Richie call him cute dozens of times before, and he was prepared to roll his eyes, to tell him not to, but the way Richie looked at him then brought a light pink blush to his cheeks.

"What's cute about it?" He wondered.

"The way you light up." Richie explained, and when Eddie looked at _him_ funny, Richie blushed so red it reached his ears.

Their first kiss was that night.

And of course many more followed while their relationship blossomed. As well as a good number of space related pick up lines on Richie’s part. Ranging all the way from much more sweet things like, “I love you to the moon and back”, to the more crass line he’d used upon seeing Eddie’s clothing just tonight: “Are those space pants? Because your ass is out of this world.” And for some reason, some awful reason, Eddie adored it.

In fact, at seventeen now, Eddie and Richie were so inseparable that Eddie was shocked his boyfriend had even managed to spring a surprise anniversary gift on him, what with how little time they spent away from one another. But here he was, stumbling over his own feet one blindfolded car ride later.

As Richie held tightly to his hand, leading him inside and out of the chilly evening air, Eddie had a hard time not peeking to see where they were. The door clicked shut behind them, causing an echo in what must have been a large room.

“Wait here,” Richie said suddenly, a shaky quality to his voice. Eddie stood in place obediently while the sound of Richie’s movements on the carpeted floor faded. He could only assume Richie was becoming nervous, and he didn’t know why. Eddie would love anything they did together.

When Richie returned, he wordlessly led Eddie to sit down in a seat, placing a gentle hand on his chest to guide him to lean back.

“You can take the blindfold off,” Richie replied. And when Eddie tugged down the cloth from over his eyes, he was met with what appeared to be an empty amphitheater. He paused, glancing up, before back at Richie once again.

“The planetarium?” He asked once he recognized it.

Richie didn’t say anything, simply turning and giving a thumbs up to someone Eddie couldn’t see in the control panel room. The lights went down completely, leaving them in a brief darkness, before the ceiling above them lit up with an unbelievable view of the stars. Eddie took in the sight, while Richie reached down to lace their fingers together.

“It’s the night sky from the first night we kissed.” Richie hesitated, and his voice was still small, nervous, and he cleared his throat. Eddie was surprised by the information, his eyes snapping to his boyfriend, and heat rising to his cheeks. Richie was watching him with affection, and a little apprehension. "Do you like it..?"

"Richie, I love it." He assured him.

And when Eddie looked up and away from him again, his gaze raked over every star, every constellation he knew by name, every planet recognizable to the naked eye. He felt his breath catch in his throat, tears blurring the edges of his vision.

“How did you do this..?” He whispered, in awe.

“Let's just say I have connections,” Richie replied simply, a smug look on his face now that Eddie's reaction had given him his confidence back. But it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together on the fact Ben had started working here at the beginning of the summer. It was still an incredible romantic gesture on Richie’s part, and Eddie found himself reaching up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek, bringing their faces close enough to press their lips together.

“This is perfect.” He told him softly, and Richie watched him, a goofy sort of grin on his face.

“Happy anniversary, Eds.”

Eddie was in love with the lights of New York, the streets of London, the Grand Canal of Venice. Eddie was in love with the stars.

And Eddie was also in love with Richie Tozier.


End file.
